Theme Decks
Theme Decks are a preconstructed deck product composed of non-random cards, based on a specific block for each booster expansion. They were replaced by Intro Packs after the Shards of Alara block. List of Theme Decks Ice Age Coldsnap *Aurochs Stampede *Beyond the Grave *Kjeldoran Cunning *Snowscape Mirage Mirage *Burning Sky *Jungle Jam *Night Terrors *Ride Like the Wind Visions *Legion of Glory *Savage Stompdown *Unnatural Forces *Wild-Eyed Frenzy Weatherlight *Air Forces *Dead and Alive *Fiery Fury *Gatecrasher Tempest Tempest *Deep Freeze *The Flames of Rath *The Slivers *The Swarm Stronghold *Call of the Kor *Migraine *The Sparkler *The Spikes Exodus *Dominator *Groundbreaker *White Heat *Widowmaker Urza's Urza's Saga *Dominator *Groundbreaker *White Heat *Widowmaker Urza's Legacy *Crusher *Phyrexian Assault *Radiant's Revenge *Time Drain Urza's Destiny *Assassin *Battle Surge *Enchanter *Fiendish Nature Masques Mercadian Masques *Deepwood Menace *Disrupter *Rebel's Call *Tidal Mastery Nemesis *Breakdown *Eruption *Mercenaries *Replicator Prophecy *Distress *Pummel *Slither *Turnaround Invasion Invasion *Blowout *Dismissal *Heavy Duty *Spectrum Planeshift *Barrage *Comeback *Domain *Scout Apocalypse *Burial *Pandemonium *Swoop *Whirlpool Odyssey Odysset *Liftoff *One-Two Punch *Pressure Cooker *Trounce-O-Matic Torment *Grave Danger *Insanity *Sacrilege *Waking Nightmares Judgment *Air Razers *Inundation *Painflow *Spectral Slam Onslaught Onslaught *Bait & Switch *Celestial Assault *Devastation *Ivory Doom Legion *Elvish Rage *Morph Mayhem *Sliver Shivers *Zombies Unleashed Scourge *Goblin Mob *Max Attax *Pulverize *Storm Surge Mirrodin Mirrodin *Bait and Bludgeon *Little Bashers *Sacrificial Bam *Wicked Big Darksteel *Master Blaster *Mind Swarm *Swarm & Slam *Transference Fifth Dawn *Nuts and Bolts *Special Forces *Stampede *Sunburst Kamigawa Champions of Kamigawa *Kami Reborn *Snake's Path *Spiritbane *Way of the Warrior Betrayers of Kamigawa *Dark Devotion *Ninjutsu *Rats' Nest *Spiritcraft Saviors of Kamigawa *Critical Mass *Soratami's Wisdom *Spirit Flames *Truth Seekers Ravnica Ravnica: City of Guilds *Charge of the Boros *Dimir Intrigues *Golgari Deathcreep *Selesnya United Guildpact *Code of the Orzhov *Gruul Wilding *Izzet Gizmometry Dissension *Azorius Ascendant *Simic Mutology *Rakdos Bloodsport Time Spiral Time Spiral *Fun with Fungus *Hope's Crusaders *Reality Fracture *Sliver Evolution Planar Chaos *Endless March *Ixidor's Legacy *Rituals of Rebirth *Unraveling Mind Future Sight *Fate Blaster *Future Shock *Rebels Unite *Suspended Sentence Lorwyn / Shadowmoor Lorwyn *Kithkin Militia *Merrow Riverways *Boggart Feast *Elvish Predation *Elementals' Path Morningtide *Battalion *Going Rogue *Shamanism *Warrior's Code Shadowmoor *Aura Mastery *Mortal Coil *Army of Entropy *Overkill *Turnabout Eventide *Battle Blitz *Death March *Life Drain *Sidestep *Superabundance List of Core Set Theme Decks Magic 2011 *Blades of Victory *Power of Prophecy *Reign of Vampirism *Breath of Fire *Stampede of Beasts Magic 2012 *Sacred Assault *Mystical Might *Grab For Power *Blood And Fire *Entangling Webs *Illusionary Might *Vampire Onslaught Magic 2013 *Path to Victory *Depths of Power *Sole Domination *Mob Rule *Wild Rush *Repeat Performance *Sweet Revenge Magic 2014 *Price of Glory *Hit the Ground Running *Infernal Intervention *Flames of the Dragon *Will of the Masses *Rush of the Wild Magic 2015 *Price of Glory *Hit the Ground Running *Infernal Intervention *Flames of the Dragon *Will of the Masses *Fate *Fury Magic Origins *Brave the Battle *Take to the Sky *Demonic Deals *Assemble Victory *Hunting Pack *Armed *Dangerous 7th Edition *Armada *Bomber *Decay *Infestation *Way Wild 8th Edition *Expulsion *Heavy Hitters *Life Boost *Sky Slam *Speed Scorch 9th Edition *Army of Justice *Custom Creatures *Dead Again *Lofty Heights *World Aflame 10th Edition *Arcanis's Guile *Cho-Manno's Resolve *Evincar's Tyranny *Kamahl's Temper *Molimo's Might Magic 2010 *We Are Legion *Presence of Mind *Death's Minions *Firebomber *Nature's Fury List of Starter Set Theme Decks Portal *Portal 2-Player Starter Set Portal Second Age *Martial Law *Spellweaver *Nightstalkers *Goblin Fire *Nature's Assault *Portal Second Age 2-Player Starter Set Portal Three Kingdoms *Shu Kingdom *Wu Kingdom *Wei Kingdom *Portal Three Kingdoms 2-Player Starter Set Starter 1999 *Blinding Fury *Time Curse *Deadly Instinct *Goblin Assault *Impaler *Starter 1999 Starter Game box Category:Decks